


Bunnies in the Rain

by VillainousShakespeare



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/pseuds/VillainousShakespeare
Summary: You and Det. Magnus Martinsson get stuck in the rain out on the job, and have to take shelter in a Bed and Breakfast. What could possibly happen?
Relationships: Martinsson | Jan Martinsson | Magnus Martinsson/Original Female Character(s), Martinsson | Jan Martinsson | Magnus Martinsson/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Bunnies in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of my 200 Followers/Birthday Celebration Challenge. The ask was:
> 
> Happy Birthday & congrats on 200 followers! I was thinking number 1. Just. One. Bed (a favourite of mine as well) with sassy lil angel haired Magnus 😉

“I’m so sorry, but I’m afraid there’s only one room available,” the overly made up-clerk simpered, batting her eyes at your colleague and completely ignoring you, even though you were the one who had asked.

“That’s fine,” you answered, voice sharper than it strictly needed to be as you stared down the pretty girl. “We don’t mind sharing.”

Ignoring both her pout and the amused smirk from your partner you could just catch out of the corner of your eye, you slapped your credit card down on the counter. Smiling sympathetically at him the girl - really, she couldn’t be much more than that - made the necessary arrangements and handed you a pair of key cards.

”Second floor, room on the right,” she smiled, still ignoring you. “Do you need help with your bags? Not that you would, you look so strong.”

”No bags,” you grumbled, snatching the cards from her hand and turning to trudge up the stairs, leaving him to thank her.

”What is your problem? You practically bit the poor girl’s head off!”

You turned as your partner shut the door to the small room behind him and glared at him.

”You look so strong!” You cooed in an exaggerated version of the clerk’s flirting. “Why don’t you come back down and hold me with your big, strong muscles! Jesus, Magnus!”

”Jealous?” He asked with a grin that made his eyes twinkle. 

Sputtering your denial in what was surely a “Me thinks the lady doth protest to much” manner you glared at your partner. Really, you couldn’t even blame the girl. On any given day Magnus Martinsson was the most handsome man you had ever seen. Tonight, after spending half an hour in what could kindly be described as a torrential down poor, he was nothing short of an Adonis. The rain that had turned you into a drowned rat had plastered his normally loose fitting button down shirt to his lean torso, displaying muscles usually only hinted at. His blond curls were darkened to a burnished bronze, but lost nothing of their tousled appeal as he ran his hands through them and shook out the excess water like an overgrown golden retriever.

”I just think one should maintain their professional demeanor when on the job,” you huffed, sounding priggish and pretentious to your own ears. 

”Yes, yes. I know how much you value professionalism,” he sighed, pealing the drenched shirt off to reveal his well defined chest and sculpted abs.

Considering you spent most of your time on the job trying not to stare at him, you thought, you had to prioritize professionalism. You had been partnered with Detective Martinsson three month’s ago upon your transfer to the Ystrad police department and every moment since then had been an intense combination of agony and ecstasy. 

It was not just that Magnus was so undeniably attractive, although that certainly did not hurt. No, on top of his radiant good looks the young detective was intelligent, excellent at his job, funny, and had excellent taste when it came to picking out songs to play on the radio. Considering the amount of time you spent in the car with him, the last was no small thing. Yes, he could be rather smug, and he did at times act overly put upon, but Magnus had a heart of gold to match his curls. It was enough to make you want to throw yourself down on the bed and cry.

The bed. Oh, dear god in heaven, there was Only. One. Bed. Tamping down your panic you glanced over to where your partner sat on a chair, pulling off his damp socks and setting them out to dry on the radiator. In anyone else it would have been repulsive, but you found yourself staring at his gigantic feet, thoughts you should not be having running through your brain.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"What?" your eyes snapped into focus to see him grinning at you, half naked, from where he lounged in the chair.

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" you squeaked, face heating as he stood up and crossed the room to the closet, unbuttoning his jeans as he walked.

Had you hit your head when your car had swerved off the road, you wondered. Or perhaps you had died and were now in heaven.

"Here, catch," he said, grabbing one of the robes that had been hanging on the closet door and tossing it to you while he wrapped the other around himself and then shimmied out of his jeans. "You've got to be soaked to the bone, don't you want to dry off?"

Of course. Robes. Towels. The rain. Shaking your head to clear it of the image of Magnus half dressed you turned your back to him and quickly shrugged out of your dripping top before donning the plush white bathrobe. Using the trick every female learned at a young age you slipped your bra off from underneath, and after a quick moment wiggled out of your pants as well. Even though the robe was much thicker than your clothing had been, somehow there was something so... intimate about being clad in it. All it would take was a pull of the cord and you would be all but bare, as would he. It was enough to send all of your moisture directly south.

"The girl said there was a bathroom down the hall," he told you, padding towards the door. "I'll be right back."

The bathroom. Of course. If you had been thinking you could have gone there to change. Of course then he might have thought you were self conscious about changing in the room with him, and _then_ he might have put the pieces to the very easy puzzle together and realized _why_ changing near him was so uncomfortable for you. That could only lead to embarrassment and heartbreak.

Taking advantage of his absence, you did your best to finger comb your hair into something resembling a human style in the wicker framed mirror. The entire room was decorated in an old cat lady style you realized. Busily flowered wallpaper, a plethora of porcelain figurines, the ruffled bead spread... which of course led you back to the bed. It was only a double you realized. Not even a full queen size. Two grown people, and Magnus was _very_ grown, would have to stay quite cozy to sleep in it. Of course, most couples at a country bed and breakfast would not object to that. Unfortunately for you, this was not a romantic tryst with a lover but a misadventure during a routine drive back from a court appearance in another jurisdiction. 

"Your turn," your sunny partner said, sauntering back into the room with his robe open enough that you could see the light dusting of soft hair on his chest and long legs. You could not get out of there fast enough.

When you had settled yourself down with a pep talk in the bathroom you returned to the room determined to make the best of what was sure to be a long, sleepless night.

"So," you began, going for nonchalance and failing miserably you were sure, "this is cozy."

"Could be worse," he shrugged. 

"Oh?"

"At least there was someplace within walking distance. We could have been stranded in the car."

"Just because _someone_ doesn't know how to drive in the rain..." you teased, loving that his face went red. It was always good when you could get a reaction out of him. He was normally so self assured, you often felt like a disaster in comparison.

"I swerved to miss the rabbit!" he insisted, sticking with the story he had claimed at the time. "It's not my fault the side of the road was so muddy that the tires got stuck."

"Funny," you replied airily, "I didn't see any rabbit."

"Then it's a good thing you weren't driving," he told you superiorly.

You looked at him suspiciously. The red still tinting his face lead you doubt his tale, but you were magnanimous enough to let it go. Really, it could have much worse. You were both uninjured and the car, while not going anywhere without a tow, was relatively unharmed.

"So, left or right?" he asked, looking at the bed.

"Um..."

"It's not meant to be a brain teaser," he grinned at you.

"I can just sleep in the chair," you blurted out.

"Don't be ridiculous. We are grown adults. I am sure we can manage to behave ourselves for the length of the night. If you don't have a preference though, I will take the right side by the window. I get warm when I sleep."

Acting on his last words, Magnus untied the cord around his robe and tossed it onto the chair. Fascinated, you watched the ripple of muscle beneath the skin of his back and the way his boxer briefs hugged his peachy back side as he climbed into bed. 

Of course he could be dismissive about sleeping together, you thought despairingly. He was perfect, from his mop of curls to his boat sized feet and all that lay in between. Someone that divinely created would never be tempted by you, your overactive brain screamed at you. Sighing, you pulled your robe tighter about you, flicked off the light, and shuffled over to the bed.

Magnus had not been joking about being warm you realized as you lay down. You positioned yourself as close to the edge as you could, yet it still felt as though there was a furnace at your back. The awareness of him, coupled with the heat he was radiating, made you shift uncomfortably.

"You are ridiculously tense," he proclaimed, after you had tossed about for a few minutes.

"Generally speaking," you agreed, hoping he wouldn't suss out the cause.

"Here, roll onto your stomach," he said, voice brooking no refusal.

With an aggravated sigh you rolled so that your face was buried in your pillow, unsure why he thought this would be any better. As you settled in to your new position, the bed shifted and suddenly a very large, very heavy body settled onto you, straddling your upper thighs.

"What are you doing?" you gasped, trying to get up.

"Hush," he commanded, pushing your shoulders back down and beginning to rub your neck. "You need to relax. You are one gigantic knot! Most likely because of the accident. And because I was the one who caused it, though for completely humanitarian reasons of course, I should help alleviate it."

A million thoughts formed and fell apart in your brain as Magnus began working the knots in your neck with his gigantic hands. He was right, you were incredibly stiff, although for reasons other than the car accident, and his hands were magic on your heated flesh. Working his way downward, he tentatively pushed the robe off of your shoulders so that he could have better access to your skin.

"Is this alright?" he asked, voice betraying a hint of uncertainty that somehow made you feel better.

"Oh yesssss," you murmured, feeling the tightness release as he continued his way down your back. "You are very good at this."

"I made some money in college working at a spa," he confessed. "But you can NEVER tell anyone else at the station that. Okay?"

"Okay," you agreed. At that moment you would have agreed to anything he asked. His hands on your lower back, just above the dimple at your hip, were quite possibly the highlight of your life to date.

"That's what I like about you," he said softly, applying pressure to a particularly tight spot. "One of the things, I should say. One of many. You tease me sometimes, I mean, we tease each other, but not in the way the others do."

"You mean not for being so beautiful?" you asked, not thinking of the words that were coming out of your mouth.

"Um... well, I wouldn't have put it that way," he gave a bark of laughter. "But you hear them. Ragging on my hair, or the fact that I still have a baby face. They find out I worked as a massage therapist, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Your secret's safe with me," you assured him, "as long as you don't stop."

Magnus worked in silence for a bit, teasing the knots out of your upper body with his heavenly hands. Once or twice you had a moment of embarrassment as they brushed against the side of your breasts, or low enough to almost graze your ass, but it all felt so heavenly that you didn't really mind.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" he asked after a bit as his palm worked down your spine.

"Of course you are," you mumbled, drifting off under his ministrations. "You're the perfect man. I've known that since the day I met you."

His hands stilled for a moment, then resumed caressing your back in slow circles. A small voice in the back of your mind told you you should be alarmed, but it was too far away, and you were too comfy. In complete contentment, you felt yourself drift off to sleep.

***

As you slowly awoke to consciousness like a diver resurfacing from a deep sea excursion, you thought that you had never in your life felt so relaxed. The muscles in your body, normally so knotted and tense, were loose and heavy. Well-being suffused your whole body. The warmth behind you was firm but pliant, and a light sporadic breeze was drifting over your neck. You could not remember the last time you had slept so well. 

And then it came rushing back. The drive in the storm, the mad dash through the rain when it became clear that the car would not budge, the bed and breakfast, and Magnus. Magnus massaging your back and neck in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs as you lay beneath him on the small bed. Magnus, whos limbs were now a tangled mess with your own, and who's head was tucked into the crook of your neck behind you.

"Good morning," a fuzzy voice said, making you shiver as the air from his words hit the nape of your neck. 

"Um, morning," you gulped, trying to put together the end of last night. When you had begun to drift off, you had a feeling that you had said... something. Something you most defiantly should not have.

"None of that," he ordered, sounding stern.

"None of what?" you asked.

"Thinking. I worked far too hard last night getting you to relax to have you ruin it with that overactive brain of yours."

"Thank you for that," you said, swallowing.

"All my pleasure, believe me," he murmured, and you felt him smile against you.

"I doubt that," you said. "We should go see about the car."

To your great surprise, Magnus swore and hoisted himself up onto one elbow.

"Do you know," he said, voice aggrieved, "how damned frustrating you are?"

Stunned you rolled around to face him, hand clutching your robe together. His lips were pursed as he looked down at you, an exasperated expression on his face. 

"I am?" you asked, completely at sea.

"Absolutely! May I ask you a question? Why do you think you were assigned to be my partner?"

"Chance?" you ventured.

"I am a senior detective. I outrank almost everyone else in the department, except Kurt and Anne-Britt. And I end up with the new girl?"

"Bad luck?" you tried again.

"It honestly never occurred to you that I requested you?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "That I went to Lisa and all but begged her to assign you to my car? To the point that she has been looking askance at me ever since?"

"You did? Why?" you were absolutely flummoxed.

"Because I liked you, you idiot!" he said, pulling at his blond ringlets. "I wanted a chance to get to know you before the other vultures swooped in. I thought if we spent enough time on stake out together, if you got to know me, that you might..."

"Might what?" you asked, properly confused.

"Might like me too," he said at last, flopping back onto the bed. "But you are the most confusing woman I have ever met! You stare at me -"

"Everyone stares at you, Magnus! You're gorgeous!" you interrupted.

"See, that's my point! You say things like _that_ , you laugh at jokes I make that even I know aren't funny, you seem to like me..."

"I do like you!"

"But then you go all proper and by the book on me. You won't go out for a drink with me after work. You avoid me when I see you in town."

"I do not!" you insisted.

"The other night at the pub?"

"You were with that blond," you sulked.

"You did see me!" he said triumphantly. "That blond was my cousin. I was there hoping to run into you and she was my cover!"

"Seriously?" you stared at him.

"Would I make up something that humiliating?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "So when the car got stuck - and I swear, there _was a rabbit_ \- I figured it was my last shot. But I give up. I get it. You're not interested, and I can respect that... And I have just made an utter ass out of myself. I'm going to go take a cold shower. And then jump off a bridge somewhere."

You realized that you had been staring at him blankly, mouth hanging open and giving no indication of the thoughts racing through your mind.

"Magnus! Wait!" you cried suddenly, grabbing his wrist as he made to get out of bed.

He turned and looked at you, blush staining his cheeks. You swallowed and looked down, eyes going wide as you realized that his feet and hands were not the only large things on him, going by the bulge pressing for release in his briefs. You were fairly certain you made a noise that was not words in any language before dragging your eyes back up to his eyes.

"What?" he asked, voice sounding almost sullen.

"I like you too," you spoke the words quietly.

"What?" he asked again, eyes widening.

"I said I like you too," you repeated, a tentative smile tilting up the corners of your lips. "That's why I've been so by the book. If I gave myself even the smallest license around you I would never get any work done. I would just sit there and stare dreamily at you for hours. Or worse, throw myself at you and tear off your clothing."

"I wouldn't call that worse," he remarked.

"I don't go out for drinks with you because I fear letting my tongue loosen around you. I'm afraid I will tell you how you're all I can think about, and I would kill to be with you."

"You mean that?" he asked, beginning to smile in return.

"More than I've ever meant anything in my life," you told him.

"In that case," his hand moved to brush a stray hair out of your face and trace your lips with his thumb. "May I have your permission to kiss you?"

"You may have permission to do what ever you like!" you breathed, meaning it.

"Dangerous words, darling," he said in a dark voice that you felt to your toes.

Leaning in, he brushed his lips against yours. It was gentle at first, almost tentative. He nipped lightly at your lower lip and you gasped, opening enough to let his tongue slide into your mouth. After that, you were lost. At once coaxing and demanding, Magnus drew you into a kiss that set your body aflame. Your arm wrapped around his neck and you fulfilled your dream of burying your hand in his buoyant curls. His own hands were wandering over your body, teasing with the edges of the robe still encasing you.

Pulling away from your lips for a moment, Magnus lifted the cord of the robe and raised an eyebrow at you in silent question. You smiled wantonly and nodded. With a growl, he tore open the tie and pushed the offending garment down your arms before pulling you back flush against him. The heat of his skin, all hard planes and taut muscles, seared into your bare flesh and you raked your fingers down his back. His kisses began trailing a meandering path across your jaw and down your neck, pausing to suck or nip as the went. Helpfully you tilted your head to one side to grant him better access.

"God, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this," he groaned, rolling you onto your back and rising up to look down on you. "You are so beautiful. So smart and sexy."

"Please," you whimpered, tracing his torso with needy fingers. "Please don't stop."

"Oh, don't you worry about that!" he grinned lasciviously. "Unless you tell me to, I am all a go!"

Putting action to words, he was upon you again, taking one hardened nipple into his mouth to suck and torment with his tongue. While he distracted you thus, his hand slid down to glide over the satin of your undies. With a hitched breath you bucked up into his touch and he chuckled with sin. Deft fingers began running over your satin covered lips, teasing and pressing with great skill. When you began thrashing back and forth he gave a low purr and pulled the knickers down and off of you, tossing them to the floor.

"Perfect," he said again, eyes roaming over your body while you writhed beneath him. One long finger pressed against you, slipping within your folds and feeling how wet your were. Magnus hummed in pleasure, biting his lower lip as he slowly inserted the long, slender digit deep within you. "Oh yes, you are going to feel so good around me."

You tried to form words, but all that came out of your mouth were whimpers. With a predatory glint in his eye Magnus quickly shucked his boxers briefs and positioned himself between your thighs. Your knees came up to nestle him in closer and he rocked against you, rubbing the head of his cock through your damp folds.

"Are you ready?" he asked you, pupils blown and strain showing in his face.

You nodded twice, eyes big as they locked with his. Slowly, achingly slowly, Magnus pushed forward and slid into you. It was almost too much as he pulled back and pressed forward to work his way deep within your walls. A long, low groan escaped his lips and his head arched back as he finally bottomed out. You had never felt such stretch before and were grateful that he stilled a moment to let you adjust. When he finally began to move again within you, you discovered that he had more than just size in his favor. Magnus angled deftly to hit every spot within you, while the coarse hairs at his base rasped against your pleasure center. Before long the room was full of the noises of sex - moans, gasps, and the slapping of skin on skin as he drove you both to the edge and over. Your name had never sounded as sweet to your ears as it did when Magnus shouted it in release.

It was some time later when you made your way, tottering a bit but supported by his strong arm around your waist, down the stairs to the counter to check out. The same young woman was working the counter (it was a family establishment) and from the sour look on her face she had heard your very _vigorous_ activity of some time before. You settled the account and, hand in hand, made your way to where a tow truck was in the process of pulling Magnus' car out of the muddy ditch on the side of the road.

"Magnus," you said sweetly, batting your eyelashes at him.

"Yes love?" he asked, bringing your hand up to kiss the back of it.

"I still don't believe you saw a rabbit," you said with a smirk. "But I have never been so happy for an non-existent animal before in my life."


End file.
